


The Priest and the Little Dragon

by Glytchy



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blade II - Freeform, Burning down family ties, F/M, Female Vampire, Forbidden Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Romance, Tony Curran, blade - Freeform, love over duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Curran is a favorite actor of mine and I personally think he got more then a bit shafted for screen time in Blade II. As he does in most of his roles. I find him brilliant and sexy.</p><p>SO this is how two pureblood vampires from vastly different families and cultures came to love one another. Defy their families and live through the centuries being unapologetically in love with each other and themselves.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Priest and the Little Dragon

She was young, barely cutting her fangs, a pure born vampire, of Japanese nobility, she’d been with her family the immortal Tokugawa Clan on visit to a summit gathering of the old ones, Ancient purebloods and their offspring. Royals stiffly complimenting and or scathingly looking down on other clans. Tension was high, there were many young there to learn the ways, the forced and false diplomacy. 

Priest watched her every movement, every subdued and contained gesture, her layered, brightly coloured Kimono hid each and every curve, her posture was perfect, her skin a pale smooth tan, utterly flawless, her hair glistened in the false light, black as raven feathers and ink, it fell loose reaching her thighs. 

He wanted to strip her of all that cloth, in fact his body began shifting toward her without him even realizing it till the delicate hand of his mother, digging her nails in stopped him. “Ma?” He questioned, feigning innocence.

His mother’s lips thinned to a serpents scowl. “You’ll keep away from them.” Her voice was full of the threat of consequence.

Priest shook her off, curtly distancing himself from her. He didn’t follow her word. The bitch who slaughtered his father in their bed. He smirked at the woman he was born of, keeping his eyes on hers right until he turned sharply to bow deeply to the baby vampire. He took her hand kissing her wrist gently. 

A gasp was heard from those who’d seen the intimate touch. Tension in the room instantly grew. Tatsu Tokugawa blushed crimson, even under her white makeup.  
But instead of pulling away she drifted a bit closer, smiling as she let her fingers linger against his. 

She in turn took his wrist, bringing it boldly to her plump, painted lips, watching him through her lashes.

She’d never been to a summit. Never seen such differently coloured people. The varying of shades of skin and hair made her head float. She spoke in vampiric. “Tokugawa Tatsu. Youngest daughter born to the clan. Whom might you be?”

Priest smiled his fangs glistening, he replied. “Eldest son to a father murdered. And a viperous mother who did the killing.” He announced, kissing her wrist, letting his lips linger longer this time, his tongue swiping across her pulse point.

A thrill bled through Tatsu’s entire body, the feeling not hindered by her Grandfather and his samurai guard pulling her away. She looked over her shoulder eager to catch another glimpse of the stunning hellfire haired male.

A harsh slap to her face in a quiet corridor did nothing but further her distaste for her grandfather. Her full lips remained closed. Not a word slipping free. She would see the fiery male once more.


End file.
